Cloud Strife
"Cloud Strife" redirects here. This article is about the '''Final Fantasy VII' hero. For the Final Fantasy III villain, see Cloud of Darkness.'' An acerbic young swordsman with glowing eyes who wields a blade as large as he is. In the original game, after leaving the Shinra Company, he started working as a jack-of-all-trades in the city of Midgar. After joining the anti-Shinra group AVALANCHE, he became entangled in a battle for the future of the planet. On the surface he looks disaffected with most everything, but he is quite a fan of extreme sports such as snowboarding, motorcycling, and chocobo riding. ''-From Cloud Strife Profile in Dissidia Final Fantasy'' How to Unlock Cloud is unlocked from the beginning in all gameplay modes. Appearance Dissidia/Dissidia Duodecim Cloud breaks the mold of typical Final Fantasy characters with his appearance being a composite of both Amano and Nomura's concept art. He appears as a young man who has fair skin, spiky hair that resembles a chocobo's hair, and glowing blue eyes. He wears a 1st class SOLDIER uniform, having only one pauldron on his left shoulder. Cloud is an ex-SOLDIER who lost many of his friends in battle. After the death of Zack, he became lonely and abandoned. Already drowning in grief, Cloud caught a severe disease called Geostigma, and the only way to survive this, he has to rescind the mother Jenova and destroy her remains. After that he used his beastly weapon which is buster sword to succeed in his battles and fights. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Like all the other cosmos heroes, Cloud appears in Theatrhythm final Fantasy in a chibi form. Costumes *Players can buy "Cloudy Wolf" for 300PP in Dissidia and 350PP in Dissidia Duodecim from the PP Catalog. *Players can also buy "Steady Light" for 450PP in Dissidia Duodecim. *Cloud's third alternate costume is of his appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series. However unlike the previous alternate costume it's available as DLC for those who pre-ordered Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix. For the Overseas release players pre-ordered it from GameStop to get the DLC *Cloud's manikin is blue-green. Cloud Original.png|Cloud's Original Costume from Final Fantasy VII Cloud Alt UT.png|Cloudy Wolf Cloud KH Dissidia Outfit.png|Dark Cloud Kingdom Hearts Cloud(Dissidia012).png|Steady Light CloudManikin.PNG|Cloud's Manikin Assistance In Dissidia 012 Duodecim Prologus, Cloud is assisted by Golbez . Cloud assists Terra Branford in Story Mode the Thirteenth Cycle. Abilities Cloud's combat style is described as Smash & Blow '''(original title) or a '''Buster Basher (US release), consisting of heavy swings with his sword, which deal great damage from short combos that end with a forceful push away into surfaces for additional crash damage. However, his ranged capabilities are highly limited. He also uses his Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII as HP attacks, with the exception of Blade Beam and Climhazzard, which are Brave attacks. Unfortunately, his ground speed leaves a lot to be desired, together with his friends, Cecil and Terra. Like Firion, Cecil and Squall, he also has slow HP attacks, which leave him open to punishment if he misses. Thus, Cloud is more suited to a 'counter-attack' style of play, to let his opponent attack first before he goes in for an HP attack. He has many extremely powerful but slow attacks, making him easy to predict and punish. But his excellent EX Mode bonuses and BP->HP chains compensate offensively. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex-Mode Ultima Weapon - The Buster Sword changes into the Ultima Weapon. Cloud's Ultima Weapon features a translucent blade that radiates with power. In the original game, the blade's brightness correlates to Cloud's current HP and is proportionate to the damage dealt. (More/full HP, greater damage) The power of mako! - '(English version, alternate costume only) The main blade of the Fusion Swords changes into its completed assembly form. Ex-Burst 超究武神覇斬/Omnislash - An attack slicing the opponent over and over. Repeatedly press circle to raise the gauge. Ex-Bonus *'Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Ultima Weapon (CRUSH)' - Each attack becomes even heavier, crushing all attempts at blocking. *'Ultima Weapon (ATK)' - The higher the user's HP, the sharper the weapon's blade. Equipment Cloud wields Swords and Giant Swords as weapons, and for protection he wears Light Armor, Bracelets, Shields, Helmets and Hats. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *At the start of Cloud and Sephiroth battle in Destiny Odyssey VII, the camera performs the same close ups seen at the final battle between the two in Final Fantasy VII, as well as in Advent Children. *The complete set Allure of Honey includes 4 of the 10 items that Cloud needs in Final Fantasy VII, so that Don Corneo will pick him in the Wall Market. *Tidus once states that Cloud picks his battles carefully as his swords looks heavy, while the latter states its not heavy, that he has it as a memento, a reference to http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_FairZack who passed on his beliefs in the sword to Cloud as once Zack's deceased mentor and friend Angeal did the same to him. Trivia *As of the 13th cycle of battle, Cloud, at twenty-one years of age, is currently (presumably) the oldest current Warrior of Cosmos, though the Warrior of Light - who has no explicit age - may be older than he is, and previous warriors Jecht, Golbez, and Shantotto were older when they aided Cosmos. *Cloud is the only character that has a different weapon for each form and outfit: he uses the Buster Sword and Ultima Weapon for his normal form and EX Mode, and the First Tsurugi and the completed fusion sword assembly for his alternate form and its EX Mode. *Cloud and Squall are the only two heroes to openly challenge another hero in their story, for a good reason. Cloud fights Firion to see the strength of his dream. *If you look closely at Cloud's Buster Sword, you can clearly see that it has no lines/indentations running across the blade as it was seen in Crisis Core and Advent Children. Also, the dragon-like pattern of the Crisis Core/Advent Children incarnation is not seen. It looks exactly like the original Buster Sword from Final Fantasy VII. *Cloud is storylinewise the first character to gain his crystal according to Destiny Odyssey 38. *According to Cloud and Terra's biodata, they are of the same height, at 5' 7", but Cloud appears to be taller than Terra in some cutscenes. The reason is, in JP edition, Terra's official height is 160 cm, which is about 5' 3".'' *Cloud is to learn all three levels of a spell - in this case, Fire, Fira, and Firaga. However, in ''Final Fantasy VII, Cloud debuted without the Fire Materia; he instead began with the Thunder and Ice Materia. Also, the Fire-based spells that Cloud uses aren't based on the ones from Final Fantasy VII, rather, they are equivalent to the spells from Crisis Core. This is becase the spell names were retconned. *Cloud is the only character who is allied with two groups of heroes; he is first allied with Firion, Cecil, and Tidus, then goes on his own to defeat Sephiroth, later joins up with Terra and the Onion Knight, and then goes back to his original group. *While performing his EX Burst, Cloud declares he's "breaking his limits," Tifa a clear reference to the use of his Limit Break. *Cloud is the only hero who doesn't fight another villain other than his own in his storyline. *Cloud is the only hero to actually question why he is fighting. *Cloud's final weapon "Fenrir," is a reference to his Motorbike from Advent Children. The name first appeared in Dirge of Cerberus, when Cloud talks to the bike before going to fight Deepground with Vincent Valentine and the rest of the original cast. There is a similarly named weapon in Kingdom Hearts II. *Cloud's crystal is a Materia piece, and, due to its light green colouring, it is thought to be the White Materia, which plays a large role in the Final Fantasy VII, where its Holy magic directly counters the Meteor summoned by Sephiroth's Black Materia. *Cloud's Idle pose and running animation, as well as several of his attacks are all similar to Zack Fair in Crisis Core. *Cloud's victory quote "I won't sleep well tonight," is a homage to Crisis Core and Zack Fair, who has a similar line during the Wutai portion of the storyline. *Both Cloud and Sephiroth's quotes during the Cutscene before the final battle are extremely similar to their quotes during the final battle in Advent Children. *Only one of Cloud's swords from the original Final Fantasy VII does not appear in Dissidia: The Yoshiyuki katana. All the others appear, though some have been renamed, such as Organics becoming Ogrenix. The Yoshiyuki katana, however, appears in Dissidia 012 as an exclusive weapon for Gilgamesh. *Cloud's EX Burst Omnislash is the strongest in the game, assuming he has full HP when using it. CG Renders Cloud Dissidia CG render.jpg Cloudrender.png Ff7 1 bgrender c.png Merchandise A line of Trading Art Figures Vol.1 released in early 2009 and Potions released on December 9,2008 by Square Enix included Cloud Strife. A Tumbler was also released in addition. Square Enix has decided to release a Cloud Strife 'Action Figure' in July 2011, which will feature his 'Normal' outfit. Cloud's Dissidia form was added in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Cloud also featured in two of the wallscrolls of Dissidia. Once appearing in Cosmos side and then appearing in Choas side the other time. A shirt that featured weapons from Dissdia also included Cloud's Buster Sword. final_fantasy_dissidia_trading_figures_02.jpg|Cloud Strife Trading Arts Cloud_Potion.png|Cloud Potion with Cosmos Side Flavour Tumbler_8.jpg|A Cloud Tumbler Dissidia Final Fantasy Play Arts Kai Cloud x 1.jpg|Cloud Strife Action Figure CloudSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Cloud's Dissidia Trading Card phpThumb_generated_thumbnail.jpeg|Dissidia Shirt Dissidia_Wallscroll.jpg|Dissdia Wallscroll side 1142 3.jpg|Dissidia Duodecim Wallscroll Side See also Category:Character Category:Character